


A Very Fantastic Christmas

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Phil, Chris and Pj spend Christmas together. General Christmas/them things happen afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Fantastic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I have not said that any characters are actually in a relationship at this point. I put it that way in the tags so that they would be easier to find. Also, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know I'm not a good writer.

"Dan, come on! They'll be here any minuet!" Phil called form the kitchen.  
"Alright, alright, calm down!" Dan shouted back at him.

It was Christmas eve and they were preparing for their friends to arrive at their apartment. Phil was in the kitchen making dinner whilst Dan was in the living room finishing up on the last of the decorations. It had been a while since they had last seen Chris and Pj. They didn't get to spend much time together as they were always working on different creative projects. But they still kept in touch. They were always tweeting each other or texting back and forth. They had wanted to do something like this for months but couldn't get the time in to do it. They finally decided that Christmas was the best solution for them to all get together as a group.

Their week had been spent doing everything in their power to make this a great Christmas. Cleaning and baking and decorating and more cleaning. Phone calls and texts and tweets traded back and forth expressing their excitement about seeing each other again. Fans expressing their interest and needing answers to all of their questions. It was hectic. But they made due and now here they were. Christmas eve 2015 and Chris and Pj would be at their door any minuet.

The sound of the doorbell sounded through the apartment and Phil was already rushing down to the door. He more than anyone had been excited for this. Dan could hear him fling the door open and shout Chris' name. He could almost hear the giant hug he would be giving his friend. He chuckled lightly to himself as he walked down to the front door, being excited but not having as much energy as Phil.

"Chris, hey!" He said with a smile as he reached the front door. "It's been a while!"

"It's been too long." Chris agreed and gave him a quick hug. Dan pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Where's Peej?" He wondered. "I though you were coming together."

"He's helping the old lady next door with her groceries." Chris replied.

"Of course he is. Typical Pj." Phil mused, smiling at the thought of his friend being so generous.

As if on cue said boy turned up at the door. "What's typical me?" He asked.

"Pj!" Phil smiled, throwing his arms around his neck.

Pj laughed at his friends silliness and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hi."

As soon as Phil pulled away Peej was pulling Dan into his arms. Dan chuckled into his friends shoulder as he hugged back.

"I see this is a happy reunion." A woman's voice said from behind them all. Dan and Pj practically jumped apart at the sound of her speaking and looked out to the hallway to see the old lady from next door smiling at them.

"Doris, hello!" Phil offered a friendly smile to her. "It's nice to see you."

"Hello Phillip. Daniel." She nodded and smiled at the boys.

"Hi Doris. Oh, these are our friends, Chris and Pj." Dan explained, gesturing to each boy when their name was said.

Doris smiled at them. "Hello boys. It's nice to meet you. And thank you for helping me with my groceries."

Peej smiled down at the elderly woman. "It was no problem. Say, would you mind helping me with something?" He asked politely. The other three gave him odd looks but he either didn't notice or didn't say anything about it.

"I would love to help you. What do you need dear?" She asked, that bright smile still present on her face.

"Could you take a picture of us by chance?" The other boys mentally sighed in relief that it wasn't a hard task.

After a brief explanation on how to take the picture and assuming the correct photo position, the picture had been taken, Doris was back in her apartment and all four boys were sat lounging around on Dan and Phil sofa.

Simultaneously, Phil's, Chris', then Dan's phones all buzzed, all three pulling out their phones to see what it was. They were all met with a single tweet for a single friend.

 

_kickthepj:_

_| Spending Christmas in London with @AmazingPhil @danisnotonfire and @Chris_Kendall_ You might need to send help. https://www.instagram.com/p/5fiDOtDJCZ/?taken-by=kickthepj_

 

Dan chuckled at the tweet.

"Thanks Peej." Phil mused and poked his friend in the side.

"You're welcome." Pj smiled and poked Phil back.

The afternoon and into the night was spent doing a variety of things. Video games, food, Mario Cart (Pj won, surprise surprise), more food, video filming, endless Tumblr scrolling, strange conversation and a very special joint Christmassy live show. They decided that if they wanted to be able to get up in the morning to actually celebrate Christmas properly, they should probably go to bed at around eleven at night. They decided that Pj would stay in Dan's room and Chris would stay in Phil's so that neither had to sleep on the couch. It might look comfy but sleeping on that couch could really hurt your back.

 

The next morning Phil was the first person to be awake. He could never sleep on Christmas which usually resulted in him only getting a few hour sleep. He didn't mind though. That meant he could get everything ready for when the others woke up. He swiftly and quietly got out of be so as not to wake Chris and and quietly as he could made his way out to the lounge. Once he was there he could be as loud as necessary. But even then he wasn't very loud. He did the usual morning routine. He made himself some coffee, went to the toilet, browsed Tumblr for a while. Everything he did on a normal morning but with the excitement of Christmas. He slipped on the Christmas jumper he had left on the arm of the couch just to reach maximum festiveness.

Dan was the second person to wake up. He also had trouble sleeping, but it wasn't because it was Christmas. It was the strange comfortableness of having someone sleeping in the other half of his bed. Pj didn't seem to mind but it still made Dan slightly uncomfortable. He grabbed his phone and slid out of bed with as little movement as possible, slipped on his own Christmas jumper to try and retain some warmth, and walked out to the lounge as quietly as possible as not to wake his sleeping friend. Once he reached the lounge he was greeted by the sight of Phil, lounging on the couch scrolling through, what he could only assume to be Tumblr, on his laptop. At the sight of Dan walking into the room Phil moved to make room for him and placed his laptop on the table.

They spent the next few minuets aimlessly talking, no longer caring if they woke their friends. Phil was itching for them to wake up so he could give them all their presents. Phil had spent hours searching through stores online to find the perfect presents for all his friends and had wrapped them all to the best of his abilities. Finally, Phil couldn't take it anymore and flung himself up off the couch, startling Dan. He walked as quietly as possible down the hall to his room with Dan following behind confused. He opened the door enough to see that Chris hadn't moved from where he was when Phil left. He hoped he wasn't dead. That would ruin Christmas. He looked down at his Phone. 9:59. He waited for the time to change and as soon as it did he jumped onto his sleeping friend and started shaking his shoulders.

"What the hell?!" Chris shouted, pushing the black hair boy off of him. Dan was standing in the doorway practically dying with laughter. "Phil? What time is it?" Chris asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's 10:00! Time to get up, it's Christmas!" Phil whined, standing and attempting to pull his friend out of the bed.

Chris sighed and stood up, following Phil alongside Dan to Dan's room where Pj was still sleeping soundly. Phil smiled and without warning to any boy, shouted, as loud as he could, "PJ!"

With a startled yell Pj rolled over and right off the bed. Chris and Dan stood in the doorway, both asking if he was okay before laughing at him. "I hate you..." Pj mumbled into the floor, causing them to laugh more.

After some much needed persuasion, Pj was up off the floor, into his Christmas jumper and all four boys were seated in the lounge with a hot drink of their choice, a festive jumper and ready to open gifts.

"You first Peej." Phil said, passing him his present. The wraping was quite horrific, but it was the best Phil could do. 

Pj carefully unwrapped the small object and pulled out a small box. He opened it and laughed at what was inside. 

"Do you like it?" Phil asked, curious as to what the laugh could mean. 

"I love it, it's awesome." Pj smiled and gave his friend a side hug. 

"What is it?" Dan wondered, trying to peer over the box to catch a glimps of whatever it was. 

Pj lifted up his present so the others could see. He held a bright blue mug with space objects designed to look like a galaxy. Each object had its own facial expression made with oversized eyes and an oddly shaped mouth. 

"Dan, you next!" Phil commanded, thrusting a thin rectangular box wrapped in metallic green and gold wrapping paper in Dan's face. 

"Alright alright." Dan laughed and took the box from Phil, unwrapping it as slowly as possible to get on his friends nerves. 

"Come oooooon!" Phil whined. "We don't have all day!" 

"Actually yes we technically do." Chris said. 

"Shhhh, no we don't so hurry up!" 

Dan giggled at Phil's silly behaviour but sped up none the less. "Awesome. A true representation of my soul." Dan said as he pulled his present out of its wrapping. 

"I thought the same, that's why I got it for you." Phil joked, poking Dan's knee who only huffed in protest. 

"We'll, what is it?" Chris wondered. 

Dan he'd up a black phone case with gold stars place halfhazerdly throughout it. It was a very great representation of him, they all agreed. 

They spent the morning opening the rest of their gifts and attempting to figur out how to cook a turkey as it was all of their first Christmases alone. They ended up having to call Phil's mum for help, were told the turkey need more time to cook and ended up having dinner at nine o'clock a night. You could say that overall, it was a very fantastic christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Should I do more fanfics or just die and delete this account and never be heard from on the internet again? (Okay, slight exaggeration)


End file.
